Happy Birthday
by CassBoy
Summary: Aquele estava sendo o pior aniversário de sua vida. E o culpado era Jensen. Fic especial pelo aniversário dele, MISHA COLLINS!


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem (porque se pertencessem... ah, nem conto o que eu faria!), apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas loucuras. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo:** Romance/Humor – Slash Jensha – Já sabe: não gosta, não leia.

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que me honra com a sua betagem!)

**Sinopse: **Aquele estava sendo o pior aniversário de sua vida. E o culpado era Jensen.

**Nota: **Essa fic é em homenagem ao aniversário do ator mais talentoso, mais charmoso, mais bem humorado, mais TUDO desse mundo: ele mesmo, **MISHA COLLINS!** Happy Birthday, Misha!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Birthday<strong>_

A caminho do estacionamento, Misha tentou ligar para o namorado mais uma vez. Depois de inúmeros toques, o telefone caiu na caixa postal. O moreno de olhos azuis nem se deu ao trabalho de ouvir a mensagem na voz rouca do outro, desligando o celular com raiva. Chutou a haste de uma lixeira logo ao seu lado e xingou alto por causa da dor que o ato impulsivo provocara.

- Merda! Merda! – era preciso mais de um palavrão para tentar extravasar sua irritação.

Seu dia estava sendo péssimo. Ninguém diria que era seu aniversário. Aliás, aquele era só um dos motivos que contribuíam para seu mau humor. Mas o principal deles era Jensen. Só de imaginar o rosto do loiro alto com quem namorava seu sangue ferveu. Ele estava bem encrencado dessa vez. Porque era preciso muita coisa para fazer Misha perder a paciência, mas Jensen tinha ido muito longe. Onde já se viu, não ligar para dizer um "bom dia" ao namorado no dia do seu aniversário?

Sem mencionar que, além disso, o loiro estivera estranho na última semana. Ele parecia... distante, evasivo. Não que fossem daqueles casais chiclete, que não passavam mais de trinta segundos longe do outro ou sem ao menos se falarem, mas eles tinham uma relação bem próxima. Misha gostava de falar com o homem que amava, de vê-lo sempre que podia, de ficar junto. Mas naquela semana Jensen simplesmente sumira. Demorava para ligar e, quando o moreno o fazia, era quase sempre monossilábico em suas respostas. Isso estava deixando o moreno com a pulga atrás da orelha.

Tinham saído juntos no final de semana anterior, mas com alguns amigos. Adorava sair com os amigos, mas aquele final de semana também tinha sido péssimo. A turma era a mesma de sempre: Jensen e ele, Jim, Sebastian, Cindy, Alona, Jeffrey e _ele. _Jared Padalecki. Não tinha especificamente nada contra o moreno alto e de olhos verdes. Mas o caso é que Jared e Jensen já tinham tido certo envolvimento, muito tempo antes de o loiro começar a namorá-lo. Não tinha sido nada muito sério e hoje eram apenas bons amigos, mas não havia como não sentir uma ponta de ciúmes.

Normalmente ele não demonstrava nada, aliás, nem prestava atenção àquilo, mas naquela noite de sábado as coisas tinham ido além dos limites. Jensen simplesmente ficara a noite inteira de conversinhas e risinhos com Padalecki, mal lhe dando atenção. Procurou não falar nada na presença dos outros amigos, mas era impossível se conter quando estavam a sós. O loiro, é claro, desconversou e disse que não estava acontecendo nada demais.

Tudo bem, talvez estivesse exagerando. Só por precaução, checou com Sebastian se a percepção de seu amigo de ascendência européia era a mesma. Ele negou, dizendo que Jared e Jensen estavam absolutamente normais.

- Relaxe, _mon ami_! – ele havia dito, batendo a mão em seu ombro.

Relaxar... estava sendo bem difícil. Tentou se manter calmo, mesmo com Jensen estranho. No começo daquele dia os desejos de felicidades e cumprimentos foram até bem recebidos. Mas, a medida que as horas iam correndo e nada de seu namorado dar sinal de vida, cada "parabéns" que ouvia remexia seu estômago e ele precisava fazer muita força para sorrir e balançar a cabeça. O final do expediente foi o pior, com o pessoal do escritório trazendo um pequeno bolo confeitado e entoando o "Parabéns pra Você". Olhou para Jeffrey e teve certeza de que tinha sido ideia dele. Só duas coisas o impediram de não partir a cara do quarentão de terno e gravata que lhe sorria: a primeira, ele era seu chefe; a segunda, eles eram amigos e, afinal de contas, ele não deveria saber dos seus motivos para estar uma pilha de nervos.

Quando finalmente entrou em seu carro, depois de atuar muito em sua festinha de fim de expediente (que durara bem mais do que gostaria), Misha inspirou profundamente, atirando de lado o pacote com a camisa que ganhara dos colegas de trabalho. Tentava decidir para onde iria. Não tinha combinado nada com Jensen, então deveria ir para casa. Mas a raiva era tanta que ele queria agora mesmo ir até o apartamento do loiro e tirar alguma satisfação.

Girou a chave sem decidir-se ainda. Pensaria no caminho. Dirigira algumas quadras, sua decisão quase tomada quando o celular vibrou em seu bolso, assustando-o. Não pestanejou e puxou-o, vendo que era mesmo uma ligação de Jensen.

- Jensen! – atendeu, ignorando as leis de trânsito.

_- Mi..._

- O que diabos aconteceu? – interrompeu, sem conseguir se controlar. – Caramba, eu te liguei o dia inteiro!

- _Desculpa, Mi! – _a voz do outro respondeu, baixa. – _Eu estava ocupado._

- Eu posso saber com o que? – perguntou, sem medo de ser invasivo. Não estava ligando para muita coisa. – Que eu saiba você está de folga hoje.

_- De folga do trabalho, amor. – _ele respondeu, excessivamente meloso, na opinião de Misha. – _Eu passei o dia arrumando umas coisas aqui em casa. _

- Arrumando umas coisas? – o moreno gritou, exasperado. – E você não teve um segundo sequer para atender a porcaria do telefone, ou me ligar de volta?

- _Misha, me desculpe! Sério, eu não vi o telefone tocar. É algo importante? Você está bem?_

Misha abriu a boca por alguns segundos, incrédulo. Precisou segurar-se para não atirar o telefone no pára-brisa.

- Jensen, você _sabe _que dia é hoje?

- _Vinte de agosto, sexta feira, por quê? _

O moreno freou o carro de repente. A sorte é que passava por uma rua pouco movimentada e não havia nenhum veículo atrás do seu. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha escutado. Ele não fazia nem ideia... _como ele não podia fazer ideia? _Sentiu o coração acelerar e o estômago despencar ao mesmo tempo. Raiva e choque se misturavam com a frustração. Seus olhos úmidos eram o resultado.

_- Misha? _– a voz de Jensen chamou, depois de quase um minuto de silêncio.

Misha não sabia o que responder. Queria xingar e gritar e ao mesmo tempo não queria dizer nada. Entretanto, foi salvo da escolha quando um barulho alto do outro lado da linha chamou sua atenção, seguido por um grito em uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Quem é que está aí? – perguntou, desperto de seu choque.

- _O que? – _Jensen perguntou, mas sua voz estava estranha. – _Hm, não tem ninguém aqui, Mi. _

- Jensen, eu ouvi um barulho, ouvi uma voz...

_- Foi a televisão, querido! – _dessa vez o loiro interrompeu, pressuroso. – _O volume deve estar alto. _

- Televisão uma ova, Jensen! – Misha já estava ligando o carro de novo. – Eu conheço a voz que ouvi... é o Jared, não é?

_- Misha, não é ninguém, eu disse... _

_- Ei...! Jen... – _dessa vez não havia dúvidas, _era _a voz de Jared e ele parecia ter parado no meio de uma frase.

- O que... ele... está fazendo aí? – o pé do moreno afundava no acelerador, o rumo já decidido.

_- Misha, não é o que você está pensando, eu posso explicar! _

- Ah, você _vai _me explicar! Vai me explicar direitinho, Jensen Ackles!

Sem esperar que o namorado desse mais alguma desculpa, Misha desligou o celular. Filho da mãe! Mas ele pagaria caro, ah se pagaria! Jared com certeza não estaria mais em seu apartamento quando chegasse, mas Jensen não lhe escaparia. Teria explicações para aquilo tudo, mesmo que fosse na base da pancada. Duvidava de que houvesse alguma além da cretinice daquele que pensava que fosse confiável, que julgava que o amasse, mas precisava ouvir daquela boca carnuda a verdade.

Dirigiu feito um louco, de um jeito que nunca havia dirigido em sua vida. Estava cego pela raiva e pelas lágrimas que teimavam em brotar de seus olhos azulados mesmo contra sua vontade. Mais de uma vez xingou outro motorista ou um pedestre desavisado que atrapalhavam seu caminho. Ninguém entendia o quão urgente era a necessidade de encher Jensen Ackles de pancadas, de deixar Jared Padalecki cheio de hematomas, de quebrar o apartamento em que os dois deviam ter passado horas se beijando e fazendo coisas em que ele nem se atrevia a imaginar.

Estava tão alterado que demorou a encontrar a chave certa – será que Padalecki também tinha uma chave? Eles estariam juntos há muito tempo? Qual seria a quantidade dos chifres que havia levado?

- Merda! – gritou, querendo chutar a porta do prédio, mas controlando-se graças a lembrança ainda um pouco dolorida do seu descontrole no estacionamento.

Por fim conseguiu destrancar a pesada porta de metal e passou correndo pelo porteiro, sem se importar em dizer um bom dia – aquele estava sendo um péssimo dia, na verdade. Rumou direto para as escadas. Estava sem a mínima paciência para o elevador. Eram só seis lances até o apartamento de seu futuro-falecido-ex-namorado, não era grande coisa. Entretanto, estava sem fôlego quando finalmente estacou em frente à porta de madeira um tanto gasta no corredor acarpetado. Dessa vez não levou tanto tempo para abri-la com ímpeto, fazendo-a estalar contra a parede.

- Muito... bem! – ofegou, os olhos não enxergando nada porque as luzes estavam apagadas. – Onde... você... está... seu pilantra?

Não houve nenhuma resposta e ele ficou ali, piscando os olhos para tentar ver alguma coisa e puxando o ar em grandes sorvos.

- Jensen Ackles, é melhor você aparecer aqui! – falou alto, dando um passo.

A luz foi acesa de repente, ferindo seus olhos que finalmente se adaptavam à penumbra. Pessoas surgiram sabe-se lá de onde e gritaram.

- SURPRESA!

A princípio ele não entendeu nada. Ficou parado, olhando aquela cena que parecia ser um devaneio ou um sonho esquisito. O apartamento estava decorado com balões brancos e laranja – sua cor favorita. Na estante a um canto da sala de estar havia uma faixa com os dizeres "Feliz Aniversário, Misha!" em letras coloridas. Seus amigos e colegas estavam ali, todos eles, inclusive seu patrão. À frente deles, havia um Jensen sorridente, segurando uma grande caixa verde, enfeitada com um laço prateado.

- Feliz aniversário, meu amor! – ele disse, abrindo aquele sorriso encantador, que fazia as pernas do moreno tremerem.

- J-Jensen eu... – balbuciou enquanto o outro se aproximava.

- Acho que eu tinha esquecido, não é? – Jensen disse, maroto. – Eu _nunca _esqueceria.

- Mas você, Jared... – seus olhos automaticamente procuraram o moreno alto no meio das pessoas. Lá estava ele, meio encolhido a um canto, com um olhar de quem pede desculpas.

- Bom, isso não fazia parte do plano, mas foi divertido. – Jensen disse, rindo um pouco. – Jay esteve me ajudando a arrumar as coisas e, como sempre, foi espalhafatoso demais. Eu sabia que você ia ficar louco de ciúmes, especialmente depois do gelo que eu te dei essa semana.

- Quer dizer que...

- É, Mi, foi proposital. – Jensen concluiu a frase do namorado. – Tive a ideia no último final de semana – é, era isso que eu estava combinando com Jared no restaurante. Eu precisava fazer de conta que não estava nem aí para você para ter mais impacto. Mas todo mundo ajudou! Sebastian nos deu cobertura no restaurante, as meninas montaram o cardápio, Jim trouxe as bebidas... ah, e o Jeffrey fez a gentileza de segurar você no escritório um pouco mais hoje.

Jeffrey deu uma piscadela para o amigo e funcionário, que ainda estava paralisado na soleira da porta.

- Vocês são... – ele começou a dizer bem devagar. – Um bando de filhos da puta! Estavam todos juntos nesse complô! Que... que corja!

A sala toda explodiu em gargalhadas. A expressão de Misha era simplesmente hilária, visivelmente dividida entre a indignação real e a emoção. Jensen tratou de fazer a balança pender para o bem ao passar o braço por sua cintura e beijar-lhe amorosamente.

- Não fique zangado... – sussurrou no ouvido do moreno. – Fizemos isso porque amamos você. _Eu amo você._

A raiva e confusão de Misha abrandaram um pouco e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, enquanto seus músculos tensos relaxavam. Jensen ofereceu-lhe a caixa. O moreno hesitou um momento antes de pegá-la e tirar a tampa. Lá dentro havia uma escultura que Jensen e ele tinham visto há meses em uma exposição e que tinha adorado. As formas retorcidas do metal polido lhe traziam a ideia do amor: complexo, tortuoso e sinuoso; fluido; forte, mas maleável - se soubessem lidar com ele; brilhante, reluzente.

- Ah, Jen... você não devia... – aquilo devia ter custado uma fortuna.

- Eu devia, sim! – o loiro o interrompeu. – Você ficou encantado com a escultura! Não consegui imaginar um presente que não fosse esse.

O moreno não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso enorme que brotou em seus lábios. O coração de Jensen transbordou de alegria e satisfação. Faria qualquer coisa por aquele sorriso. Misha sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos novamente e se achou ridículo por chorar tanto naquele dia, e ainda mais na frente de todo mundo. Brigaria com Jensen depois por aquilo. Mas por ora tinha se rendido ao loiro, puxando-o para mais um beijo ardente.

- Obrigado! – disse, enxugando os olhos e sorrindo.

- Certo, certo, já chega! – Sebastian se colocou no meio dos dois, a voz num falso tom de bronca. – Terão muito tempo pra isso depois, ahn? Agora é hora da festa!

O homem de cabelos louro-claros dirigiu os olhos de turquesa para o outro de cabelos castanhos um pouco compridos e olhos brincalhões – Richard – que estava perto do som e logo a música encheu o ambiente. Jensen pegou a caixa das mãos de Misha e foi para o quarto, guardá-la. Os amigos vieram em seguida abraçá-lo e desejar um feliz aniversário. Agora sim, todos eles pareciam corretos e deixavam seu coração mais feliz! Tudo agora tinha uma nova perspectiva.

Rapidamente o moreno esqueceu a raiva e as angústias do dia e da semana e ria, muito contente. Era bom estar ali, cercado pelas pessoas que gostava. Mas era ainda melhor estar ao lado do homem que amava, que possuía seu coração. Fez questão de não descolar de Jensen um minuto sequer. Aqueles dias de gelo proposital precisavam ser compensados. Por isso o loiro o ajudou a abrir cada um dos presentes sobre a mesa que tinha sido transportada da cozinha para a sala. Gostara de todos, até da gravata com listras verde limão – que só podia ter vindo de Jeffrey.

As horas passaram rapidamente, entre conversas, petiscos, bebidas e risos. Os menos chegados já tinham ido embora e só a "gangue" ainda estava ali. Falavam de bobagens, de coisas sérias, de assuntos sem muita lógica. Misha estava tão entretido que demorou a notar que Jeffrey e Jared estavam muito próximos e absortos numa conversa particular.

- Eles... é o que eu estou pensando? – perguntou, baixinho, para Jensen.

- Aham! – o loiro confirmou, um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – A primeira vez foi semana passada.

O moreno olhou os dois discretamente e depois sorriu. Passou a mão pela testa e fingiu um suspiro de alívio.

- Menos uma coisa para me preocupar! – falou.

- Hm, seu bobo! – Jensen disse, bagunçando os cabelos do namorado. – Não precisa se preocupar nunca! Jensen Ackles é de uso exclusivo de Misha Collins.

- É bom mesmo que seja. – o outro disse, fechando o cenho. – Você não sabe o quanto eu estive perto de um surto hoje. E você não vai querer saber como eu seria surtado.

- Fique tranqüilo. – o loiro replicou, mas depois sua expressão mudou. – Bom, na verdade eu quero te ver surtado, mas por outros motivos.

- Ah é? – Misha perguntou, entendendo o tom do namorado. – Quais?

- Hm, vou precisar mostrar. Lá no meu quarto... na minha cama.

- Quer que eu mande todo mundo embora? – o moreno perguntou, os olhos passando pelos amigos, que não prestavam atenção nos dois.

- Ah, não. – Jensen disse, e Misha fez cara de decepcionado. – Não tenha pressa. Temos a noite inteira pela frente. Prometo recompensar a espera.

Misha sorriu e os dois voltaram a dar atenção para a turma, que discutia animadamente sobre seriados de tevê. Já era madrugada quando Sebastian saiu carregando Richard, que estava "miando" de bêbado. Jensen trancou a porta do apartamento e voltou-se para a sala de estar, suspirando. Tudo tinha sido muito bom – mas agora viria a melhor parte. O sorriso do loiro se alargou e ele brincou com a chave em sua mão, contente.

- Ei, ei! – exclamou, quando viu que Misha estava recolhendo os copos e guardanapos espalhados. – Deixa isso pra lá, amanhã eu dou um jeito!

- Não, Jens! – o moreno retrucou. – É melhor arrumar agora, amanhã o dia fica livre...

- Não, senhor! – Jensen disse, retirando tudo o que estava nas mãos do namorado, abraçando-o e mordiscando de leve seu pescoço. – Vamos fazer isso depois. Tenho outros planos agora. Eu te fiz uma promessa mais cedo, lembra?

Misha gemeu baixinho quando os dentes de Jensen pressionaram sua pele com um pouco mais de força, e logo suas mãos envolviam o pescoço do outro. O loiro tomou-lhe a boca em um beijo quente e molhado, ansioso, urgente. Toda aquela semana de frieza precisava ser deixada para trás, o gelo derretido com bastante fogo.

- Hm, amor, eu preciso tomar um banho antes. – Misha sussurrou, na breve oportunidade que Jensen lhe deu.

- Então vamos... – o loiro disse, a voz grave eriçando os pelos do moreno. – Ou você quer ir sozinho?

- Ter companhia é sempre bom. – ele respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior do outro.

O caminho até o banheiro foi percorrido entre abraços e beijos. As roupas foram despidas com pressa e a água quente só fez aumentar o calor que passava de um para o outro. O líquido se infiltrava nas brechas entre os dois corpos, dava um gosto diferente aos beijos, produzia barulhos excitantes. Não que eles precisassem de mais excitação. Misha gemia com o contato da ereção de Jensen na sua, o loiro movendo os quadris para aumentar a sensação boa da fricção dos dois membros em riste.

O moreno esticou a mão para apanhar o sabonete no suporte logo atrás do outro. Ensaboou o peito largo e forte do namorado, depois o seu. O atrito era quase nulo agora, o deslizar de um corpo no outro extasiante. As mãos de Misha desceram, passando pelo tórax até chegar ao membro do loiro, que também foi ensaboado. Um sorriso safado apareceu na cara do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que o outro arfava, quando seu sexo escorregou por entre as coxas firmes de Misha.

- Ah, Misha... – a voz rouca fez o moreno tremer.

Jensen tomou novamente os lábios do outro com vigor, enquanto prensava-o na parede, os braços às suas costas para protegê-lo do frio dos azulejos. Misha contraía ao máximo as coxas, sentindo o deslizar do outro, o toque ocasional em sua entrada, seu próprio membro escorregando no abdômen do namorado. O loiro também apreciava aquelas sensações e antevia o prazer que sentiria quando finalmente penetrasse aquele corpo apertado e quente, movendo-se para frente e para trás.

As mãos do moreno se agarravam ao cabelo louro escuro de Jensen, puxando sua cabeça levemente para trás, enquanto mordia-lhe o lábio inferior, o queixo, o pescoço. Este deixava a água cair-lhe por sobre o rosto, os olhos fechados. O paraíso não poderia ser melhor. Mas aquele momento poderia ser ainda mais gostoso.

Jensen puxou Misha de volta para debaixo do jato de água do chuveiro, para lavar o resto de sabão. Já estava mais do que na hora daquele banho terminar e outra coisa começar. O moreno entendeu as intenções do namorado e ajudou-o. Um leve tremor percorreu suas costas quando o ar mais frio roubou o calor de sua pele, assim que a água parou de cair.

- Está na hora de te dar o seu outro presente. – Jensen comentou, pegando a toalha no gancho do lado de fora do box, enxugando de leve o corpo do outro em seguida.

- Ah é? – Misha perguntou em um sussurro, tomando a toalha das mãos do loiro e enxugando-o. – E o que é?

- É surpresa... – Jensen respondeu, puxando o namorado para fora do box. – Mas você já conhece. Já viu, já pegou, já _chupou... _

- Hm... – estavam no quarto do loiro – Minha memória é péssima, não faço a mínima ideia do que seja. Vai ter que me dar uma dica!

Jensen sorriu, um sorriso safado e cheio de malícia. Já estavam sobre a cama, o colchão rangendo de leve sob o peso dos dois.

- É grande... – mordiscou os lábios do namorado – É grosso... – dessa vez foi a orelha direita – É duro... – a outra orelha.

Misha gemia a cada movimento e palavra do outro. Seu corpo inconscientemente se erguia na direção do de Jensen, querendo mais contato, querendo mais calor, querendo mais prazer. Mas ele ainda tinha forças para brincar mais um pouco.

- Ainda não sei o que é... – disse. – Desisto de tentar adivinhar. Me mostra logo!

- Não vou deixar você ver ainda. – Jensen falou, de novo naquele tom rouco que fazia Misha estremecer. – Primeiro você vai pegar...

E beijou o namorado, ao mesmo tempo em que erguia um pouco o corpo e levava a mão do moreno até seu membro. Os dedos do moreno se fecharam em torno dele, apertando com firmeza, subindo e descendo de leve. O arfado de Jensen foi abafado pela boca de Misha colada na sua, pela língua do moreno invadindo-o, misturando as salivas, os sabores.

- Acho que estou me lembrando do que é... – Misha disse, quando por fim precisaram parar para respirar.

- Então você sabe o que fazer. – Jensen falou, rolando para o lado e puxando Misha por cima de si.

O moreno não perdeu tempo deslizou a língua pelo pescoço do namorado, descendo em direção ao tórax. Circulou cada mamilo, uma, duas, três vezes, deixando-os enrijecidos. Em seguida continuou o caminho para baixo, a língua molhada passando pelas reentrâncias dos músculos fortes de Jensen. O loiro gemia baixinho, retesando-se quando o outro tocava em pontos sensíveis. Não conseguiu se controlar e segurou os cabelos ainda molhados de Misha, empurrando sua cabeça na direção de seu membro, onde a mão do moreno ainda subia e descia devagar.

A pressão dos dedos foi substituída pelo calor da boca de Misha e Jensen arfou. Um gemido gutural escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu a glande no fundo da garganta do outro. Primeiro devagar, mas aumentando o ritmo aos poucos, o moreno subia e descia, a saliva abundante facilitando o deslizar, enquanto ele engolia tudo que podia do membro de Jensen. Quando o loiro já estava bastante molhado, Misha passou a masturbá-lo também, escorregando a mão e logo em seguida a boca pelo membro em riste.

- Hmmm... – Jensen gemia, os olhos verde-esmeralda fechados, puxando os cabelos do namorado, à medida que o prazer aumentava.

Se continuasse daquele jeito, logo gozaria na boca de seu amado. Embora fosse uma excelente ideia, gozar dentro do outro era ainda mais excelente. Queria – _precisava_ – enterrar-se em Misha, ouvi-lo gemer quando tocasse lá no fundo, ver seus olhos brilharem, sua boca entreabrir-se, sentir seu corpo contrair-se quando ele chegasse ao ápice do prazer.

Foi só por isso que puxou o moreno para cima, ávido por um beijo. Trocou as posições, deixando Misha por baixo. Desceu pelo mesmo caminho que ele tinha percorrido em seu corpo, mas um pouco mais afoito. Seu desejo precisava ser saciado. O moreno não se importava, porque sentia a mesma coisa. Por mais que fosse bom sentir o gosto de Jensen em sua boca, tê-lo dentro de si era infinitamente melhor. Queria aquilo o mais rápido possível.

O loiro, no entanto, não deixou de dar atenção à ereção suplicante de Misha, abocanhando-a e chupando com voracidade, arrancando sons guturais do moreno. Mas não se demorou muito. Virou-o de bruços e acariciou suas nádegas, sentindo a textura macia da pele branca. Separou-as um pouco e roçou a língua, o estremecer do outro fazendo com que sorrisse.

- Hm, Jen... – Misha sussurrou, quando a língua do outro foi mais fundo. O moreno empinou o quadril, abrindo-se mais, a sensação da saliva quente naquela região tão sensível enlouquecendo-o. Jensen subia e descia, apreciando o quanto aquilo extasiava seu namorado.

Mas havia mais a ser feito. O loiro ergueu-se e alcançou o criado ao lado da cama, apanhando um tubo de lubrificante e o preservativo. Os sons daquela preparação carregaram o ar com uma tensão quase tangível. Misha sentiu o contraste entre o gel gelado e sua pele quente, muito quente. Os dedos de Jensen brincaram em sua entrada, entrando devagar – ora o indicador, ora o médio, ora o anular – antecipando o que realmente o faria sentir prazer.

Quando viu que já a lubrificação era suficiente, Jensen posicionou-se, pressionando-se contra o outro. Era incrivelmente bom sentir a resistência do corpo do outro cedendo aos poucos, o caminho se alargando para acolhê-lo. Era indescritível. As mãos de Misha agarraram o lençol branco, a medida que o outro o penetrava, a dor se misturando ao prazer. Prendeu a respiração, trincando os dentes, reprimindo o gemido até sentir que Jensen estava todo dentro dele. As duas vozes se misturaram quando aquilo aconteceu. O moreno virou o rosto para poder beijar o loiro, cheio de desejo e paixão.

O sinal que Jensen aguardava veio quando Misha ergueu o quadril em sua direção. Devagar ele se mexeu, entrando e saindo, deslizando como fizera entre as coxas do moreno no banheiro – mas a sensação era milhares de vezes melhor. Passou os braços por baixo das axilas do outro, para garantir que o contato corporal fosse o máximo. Moviam-se em sincronia, em uma cadência que gradualmente ia aumentando – tanto em velocidade quanto em força.

Logo o som dos corpos se chocando vibrava no ar – encoberto pelas vozes dos dois homens, que gemiam, chamavam um pelo outro e falavam obscenidades que o êxtase do momento trazia à garganta. A temperatura cada vez mais alta, o suor escorrendo e pingando.

Jensen cravava os dentes nas costas, nos ombros de Misha. Este lhe puxava os cabelos. Toda a sanidade estava se esvaindo, dando lugar apenas aos impulsos, ao desejo imensurável. O ritmo das estocadas era agora alucinado, desvairado. Nada tinha mais sentido, a não ser a ligação entre os dois, a não ser um fazendo parte do outro, a não ser o gozo que não demoraria a chegar.

O mundo saiu de foco e girou quando Jensen derramou-se dentro de Misha, com um grito rasgado. As forças deixaram seu corpo e ele desabou sobre o moreno, a respiração e o coração descontrolados. Novamente os lábios se juntaram, antes que eles mudassem de posição, erguendo-se um pouco para que Misha ficasse de quatro. Jensen alcançou a ereção do moreno, masturbando-o até que ele atingisse o ápice, contraindo-se em espasmos enquanto jorrava sêmen pelos lençóis.

- Jen... Jen... – o moreno repetia, o êxtase do orgasmo deixando seu corpo mole. Jensen o deixava daquele jeito: bambo, sem rumo, desconexo de toda a realidade.

Deixaram-se ficar naquela mesma posição, até se recuperarem um pouco. Devagar, Jensen saiu do corpo do moreno. Puxou-o para cima virou-o para poder beijá-lo, agora com suavidade, com calma. Agora não havia necessidade de pressa. O que importava era sentir, naquele beijo, o amor que passava de um para o outro. Era sentir que se pertenciam, que se completavam.

Sem dizer nada, Jensen levantou-se e levou Misha para o banheiro. Logo a água caía sobre os dois novamente, ajudando a acalmar as respirações e os batimentos cardíacos.

- E então, gostou do seu outro presente? – o loiro perguntou, a voz meio pastosa.

- Demais! – o moreno respondeu, acariciando o rosto do outro. – Mas ele é só de aniversário?

Jensen riu e deu um selinho no namorado.

- Você quer mais?

- Muito mais. – os dedos do moreno passeavam pelas costas do outro, acompanhando o movimento da água. – Hoje, amanhã, sempre.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Jensen falou, as esmeraldas cravadas nas safiras.

- E eu amo você. – Misha respondeu.

- Espero que seu aniversário tenha sido feliz.

- Mais feliz impossível! Quer dizer... – o moreno acrescentou, apertando os olhos numa expressão de falsa raiva. – O senhor ainda vai me pagar, e caro, pela raiva que me fez passar!

Jensen gargalhou e apertou o namorado em seus braços. Sabia que sua surpresa teria um preço, mas pagaria com prazer. De Misha Collins, só poderia vir felicidade.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco: <strong>Oi, pessoas! Lamento profundamente pela betagem horrível. Caso encontrem algum erro... A culpa é minha. Tive que correr muito, pra devolver a fic a tempo.

Estou de férias dessa vida de beta, mas hoje é níver do King, né? Sou uma Minion, preciso participar da festa do meu ator preferido de alguma forma. :P

Então... MishaBdayParade! \õ/

**Nota do Cassboy: **Pois é, e se a fic não estiver boa é porque eu terminei essa madrugada, pra dar tepo de publicar hoje. Mas foi feita com amor e carinho!

Porque eu não poderia deixar passar em branco essa data tão maravilhosa! Misha merece tudo e mais um pouco de bom, aquele LINDO! E, Sr. Collins, eu sei que você lê fanfics, então se por acaso ler essa aqui no Google Translator, saiba que eu te adoro muito!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MISHA!**


End file.
